Suyo
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: Desde aquel día hace unos años, que despertó y se dio cuenta que su mundo que siempre había sido gris y opaco se llenaba de colores al ver esos maravillosos ojos azules, él sabía. Era suyo. Crack, XanxusXHaru


**N/A:** Sé que debo actualizaciones, pero es que no me pude resistir a esta pareja crack. Es que…Es hermosa! Y me gusta unir personajes totalmente incompatibles y extraños.

Advertencias: no tengo beta, y a pesar que revise es posible tener uno que otro error por ahí, lo siento por eso. Palabras soeces, sexo gay, Xanxus siendo Xanxus…o tal vez un poco OCC.

* * *

Aun con la oscuridad de la habitación era posible ver lo ostentosa, elegante y ridículamente cara que era la decoración del lugar. Por supuesto todo debía ser lo menor de lo mejor para el dueño y señor de ahí. Aun así el "Rey" de la mansión jamás se sentiría satisfecho; siempre en busca de más, siembre buscando lo mejor.

Podría decir, sin miedo a equivocarse que lo único digno de su atención, lo único que era perfecto a sus ojos llenos de sangre era el ser que se encontraba bajo suyo, jadeando y pidiendo misericordia de su parte.

Como si alguna vez él sería misericordioso en su maldita vida.

—Joder…—gruño, el calor que lo envolvía era una tortura pura, aun así agradable para él, pero quería más, él siempre querría más— No me hagas hacer todo el puto trabajo, mueve esas caderas bastardo…

Profundos y afilados ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada, incluso si esos zafiros se llenaron de fastidio, era inconfundible como estos estaban cargados de lujuria y placer, el placer que su mal hablado compañero le brindaba.

Incluso si su boca, dejo de gemir un segundo para dar un pequeño sonido de fastidio, él obedeció, sus caderas comenzaron a responder al brutal ataque con el que el otro introducía su miembro una y otra vez.

En la lujosa habitación, los eróticos sonidos, de gruñidos, gemidos y carne chocando con carne era lo único que se dejaba escuchar.

Bueno eso, y algunas de las palabras más soeces creadas por el hombre.

Pero ¿Quiénes eran estos amantes que se entregaban al mar de lujuria y pasión?

La respuesta fue dada por nada menos que la luz de la luna, que se había infiltrado entre los grandes ventanales.

Dos cuerpos cuyos miembros estaban enredados unos contra otros, dos amantes que no solo contrastaban tanto en personalidad, sino como en apariencia. Ambos tan diferentes como el día y la noche.

Xanxus gruño de aprobación ante los movimientos de su amante, sus rojizos y crueles ojos mirando aquella piel tan pálida que contrastara con la suya propia, más oscura, esa pálida y suave piel que ya no era impecable, ya que ahora era adornada por todos los mordiscos y chupetones que él había dejado en todo ese cuerpo a propósito.

Su marca.

Su sello.

Porque esa persona solo le pertenecía a él únicamente.

Sus grandes manos, manchadas con la sangre de sus enemigos fueron hacia las delgadas caderas del contrario, sus dedos; llenos de callos por el uso de sus armas, acariciaron casi amorosamente la marca que por mucho era su favorita.

La única marca que sería eterna en ese cuerpo.

El sello de su alma.

El de ojos azules tembló al sentir el ligero toque en una de las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo, donde el parche negro adornaba su piel de forma permanente, sabía de memoria la forma de aquella marca, dos X enormes que flaqueaban un enorme felino. La marca de su alma gemela, de su compañero de vida, la marca que sin discusión ni error lo marcaba como la propiedad del de ojos rojos.

Oh, claro que Xanxus sabía que este cuerpo, este joven le pertenecía, en todo sentido de la palabra, sus almas estaban destinadas a estar juntas, tanto como Xanxus no era el tipo de persona que se dejaba llevar por esas historias de fantasías que solo a los débiles y a la basura le gustaba, él sabía desde que puso los ojos en este joven.

Desde aquel día hace unos años, que despertó y se dio cuenta que su mundo que siempre había sido gris y opaco se llenaba de colores al ver esos maravillosos ojos azules, él sabía.

Era suyo.

Las circunstancias, situaciones, el pasado, el presente y futuro, nada en el mundo podían evitar que reclamara lo que le pertenecía por derecho propio.

Una depredadora sonrisa se incrustó en su rostro, sus movimientos aumentaron de velocidad, acción que provoco un sonoro gemido de su amante, a Xanxus le encantaba ese sonido, se inclinó para demandar un beso, lleno de pasión y posesión. Poco le importaba si dejaba sin aire al otro.

—Maldito…—una vez que se vio liberado y logro llenar sus pulmones con el tan necesario aire, el de ojos azules casi gruño. Él no era una persona de gruñir pero maldita sea que el otro lograba sacarlo de sus cabales.

Una burlona sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Xanxus, ignorando el insulto del otro olímpicamente—, No me vengas con esa mierda, lo estas disfrutando tu pene está completamente erguido…—y solo para probar su punto, una de sus manos llegaron al miembro del menor, con dureza lo apretó, sabiendo la reacción que tendría del otro.

No fue decepcionado, los ojos azules se abrieron mientras todo su cuerpo se aqueo de placer, un largo gemido se instaló en su garganta que resonó por la habitación durante unos segundos más. La reacción complació inmensamente a Xaxus, el cual dio una ronca risa llena de burla y diversión por partes iguales.

De ahí en más ambos hombres siguieron con su lujurioso acto, Xaxus dando estocadas sin piedad alguna y el otro gimiendo y tratando de responder a los movimientos de su amante.

La luna fue la única testigo del acto, en donde aquellos dos siguieron en el mar de pasión hasta que el sol comenzaba a salir en la lejanía del cielo.

Cuando todo había acabado el resultado fue un Xanxus inmensamente satisfecho y su amante bueno…

El pobre no saldría de la cama durante un largo tiempo.

0000

La mañana llego y en la siempre ruidosa mansión Varia los guardianes de varia se reunían para el desayuno, era una no oficial tradición la de realizar las comidas juntos, no es como si alguno de ellos algún día admitirá que sentían cierto grado (aunque era minúsculo, casi del tamaño de un grano de arena) de compañerismo entre ellos.

Con Lussuria observando su reflejo en un espejo de forma banal, Belphegor apuñalando la mensa con sus cuchillos, su característica risa llenado el lugar, Mammon administrando sus cuentas monetarias, Levi esperando ansiosamente la llegada de su amado Boss, y Squalo afilando su amada espada, se podría decir que el desayuno se pondría tranquilo esa mañana.

O tan tranquilo como Varia podría ser.

Sin previo aviso, la gran puerta del comedor se abrió de par en par para revelar al jefe de Varia, sorpresivamente la mirada malhumorada o déspota que acostumbraba a usar no estaba presente, sino que en su lugar había una comemierda sonrisa en su rostro.

Si, Xanxus se había levantado de muy buen humor.

—Basura…—una vez sentado llamo a los sirvientes para que la comida fuera puesta en la mesa, su voz capto la atención de todos—, Haruka estará en cama hoy…—su comemierda sonrisa se hizo más grande—esta _indispuesto…—_ casi ronroneo la última frase, completamente satisfecho de si mismo.

Lussuria rio encantado ya que sabía la razón de todo, su mente no podía dejar de imaginarse todo tipo de escenarios, pero no dio muestra de ello, no quería el castigo que sabía le llegaría si Xanxus supiera como en su cabeza pasan escenarios de su pareja, Xanxus era muy posesivo al grado de axfistiante.

Mamon solo murmuro de acuerdo, ese tipo de cosas no eran de su interés.

Belphegor ladeo la cabeza a un lado, su maniática sonrisa en su rostro, por su cabeza planes de ir a visitar a Haruka se formaban. Sin que su jefe lo supiera claro.

Squalo bufo molesto, hoy le tocaba entrenamiento al mocoso, pero ahora no podrían hacerlo, maldijo a su jefe por lo bajo, o tan bajo como Squalo podía hablar.

No es como si le importara si el líder Varia lo oía.

Leviatan fingió no escuchar tan fiel como era, no le gustaba oír de los asuntos sexuales de su Boss, había cosas que prefería ignorar.

Y así, el desayuno Varia siguió como siempre, donde en algún tiempo Xanxus tiro del horrible licor que le sirvieron a la cabeza de Squalo, Belphegor rió y comenzó una pelea con Leviatan y Lussuria se horrorizaba de los malos modales de los otros hombres en la mesa.

Solo una típica mañana Varia.

Arriba en las habitaciones, un joven se recostaba sobre su estómago, sabanas cubriendo justo lo suficiente, pero dejando la pálida espalda al descubierto.

—Maldito Xanxus…—gimió adolorido, no podía mover un musculo sin que algo protestara, ni siquiera la promesa de caballa podría hacer que se levantara.

Se quedaría ahí hasta que su cuerpo dejara de doler, que según su experiencia seria en un buen y largo tiempo.

Oh bueno, dormiría un poco, luego tomaría un baño (en la hermosa y enorme bañera que tanto amaba) y luego comería (caballa por supuesto) y la vida seguiría.

Al menos su vida como el amante y pareja de Xanxus, líder de una de las organizaciones criminales más peligrosas y temidas del mundo de la mafia.

Pero incluso si su vida era un caos, él no lo cambiara por nada del mundo.

Nanase Haruka estaba feliz con su vida tal cual era.

Al lado de su malhumorado, agresivo y bastardo amante era su lugar ahora.

Esta no era la libertad que había deseado años atrás, pero era la libertad que necesitaba.

Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

 **Nota final: Bueno, tengo más planes para esta pareja, espero les haya gustado. Nos despedimos!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
